


In case I don’t see u

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	In case I don’t see u

Tin抱着Can一路吻到卧室，直到跌进柔软的床上Can都还是迷迷糊糊的。

 

银白的月光透过落地窗前的薄纱洒进来，落到床上的小人身上多了层朦胧的美。深灰色的床单衬得Can的肤色更白了，宽大的衬衫堪堪遮到大腿根。因为刚刚的吻，Can浑身都泛着淡淡的粉色，胸口随着呼吸起伏着。小鹿眼睛泛着雾气迷离的盯着Tin。看的Tin一阵阵燥热。

 

摆脱了身上的束缚，Tin就急不可耐的附上去。毫无章法的吻一个接一个的落下。Tin觉得每次面对Can自己就像是个未经人事的毛头小子，所有的所有都全凭本能。但他喜欢这样的感觉，让他觉得这才是真实的自己，毫无伪装。好的坏的都被摊开放在Can的面前，而他的小朋友会包容所有的自己，全心全意。

 

小朋友像是洗过澡了，浑身都散发着让Tin着迷的，泛着苦柚味的奶香。Tin埋在Can的颈窝深深的嗅了嗅，紧接着一个个湿漉漉的吻从那里慢慢下移。Tin一边解着Can衬衫的纽扣，一边叼着Can精致的锁骨啃咬舔舐，直到显出深红色的印记才满意的放开。

 

Tin一路向下的吻带着炙热的气息，喷洒在Can的身上激起一片片鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“呃…Tin~”

胸口处传来的奇异快感惹的Can闷哼出声。

 

Tin含着Can胸前一边的肉粒舔吮，甚至轻咬着往上提。感到那里慢慢变硬充血，又伸着舌头轻舔着安抚。

 

Can从未体验过这样的感觉。有点疼，但是更多的是一阵阵酥麻，从那里传遍全身。他本能的挺着胸往Tin的嘴里送。

 

“Tin~另一边…呃…另一边也要…”

 

Can提的任何要求都会被满足，更何况是这个时候……Tin抬起头看了一眼泛着水光在空气中颤颤巍巍的乳尖，满意的转过头含着另一边给以同样无微不至的照顾。

 

小朋友发出的轻哼像猫抓似的，一声一声都刺激着Tin的神经。

 

Tin恋恋不舍的放开那已经红肿充血的小豆豆，伸着舌头舔了舔，惹得Can一阵战栗。

 

Tin视乎很喜欢在小朋友身上留下自己的印记，吻痕从锁骨到胸口再到柔嫩的大腿内侧，像一朵朵盛开的玫瑰开在Can雪白的肌肤上。

 

“Tin~”

Can眼里含着泪水，撅着嘴向Tin讨要一个吻。

 

两唇相碰的时候，两个人都发出了一声满足的叹息。唇贴着唇轻碾慢舔，两条舌头勾在一起像是怎么也分不开。来不及吞咽的津液从Can的嘴角滑下，又被Tin一一吮走。

 

直到Can快要呼吸不过来，两个人才分开。

 

Tin粗喘着，贴着Can的耳廓开口

“宝贝~ 我想要你……可以吗？”

 

Can不懂Tin说的想要他是什么意思，但是只要是Tin又有什么不可以的呢？

 

得到了回复的Tin探过身，拉开床头柜最下面的抽屉拿出了一盒没有开封的润滑剂。Tin真的很庆幸自己当时在货架面前犹豫了好一阵最终还是买了。

 

Tin将Can的腿分的更开，把润滑剂倒了一大半到手里，又把剩下的倒在Can的身上。

 

冰凉的液体顺着阴茎滑进臀缝，刺激的Can忍不住抖了抖。

 

Can是害怕的，他不知道接下里会发生什么。但是他又有些期待，因为他知道自己在和Tin做很亲密的事，只有情侣间才可以做的事。

 

Tin拿过一个枕头垫在Can的腰下，俯下身吻上了Can的唇。

 

伸进一根手指的时候Can就忍不住皱紧了眉头，有润滑剂的作用并没有很疼，但是也绝对谈不上舒服。

 

从未被这样对待过的小穴本能的排斥着外物的入侵。感受到了Can的紧绷，Tin勾着Can的舌尖吸吮想要他放松下来。

 

Tin也是第一次，他从未有过同性间的性爱。但是他本能的温柔，他舍不得他的小朋友疼……

 

感到Can渐渐放松下来，进出也不再困难。Tin又伸进了一根手指。

 

“呃...”

太涨了，这种感觉太奇怪了，Can受不住的发出了一声闷哼。

“很疼吗？”

Tin停下了手上的动作，紧张的盯着小朋友的脸。

Can点了点头又摇了摇头，双手勾着Tin的脖子把人拉近。吻上Tin的喉结，甚至轻轻的咬了一口。

“啧”

Tin倒吸了一口凉气，他本来就忍的难受，Can的动作就像是在他身上又点了一把火。

 

Tin有些急躁的吻上去，但是手下依旧只是温柔小心的动作着。

 

终于到了四指，整个扩张的过程像过了一个世纪那样久，久到即使待在25℃恒温凉爽的卧室里，两个人都出了一身汗。

 

Tin将手抽了出来，在Can的额头上落了一个虔诚的吻，这是他最珍贵的宝贝。

 

Tin舔吻着Can敏感的耳后，尽量分散小朋友的注意，然后慢慢的进入。

 

“呃…Tin，嗯~ 我……”

即使进行了充分的扩张，那种被填满的感觉依旧不好受。

 

完全进入到Can的身体里，Tin有一种难以言喻的感觉，他甚至没出息的红了眼眶。Tin觉得五脏六腑都在颤抖，像是灵魂缺失的另一半终于被补满。心灵上的满足远比生理上的快感更甚。

 

Tin终于完完全全拥有了他的宝贝，从内到外，从身到心。即使让他再经历一遍这26年以来的折磨，让他再经历无数次病痛的不适，他都在所不惜。如果最后都是为了遇见他的宝贝，Tin想，他情愿的……

 

Tin一遍又一遍的叫着他的宝贝，一遍又一遍的说爱，落下一个又一个怜惜的吻。他只能这样笨拙的表达自己这满腔的爱意，与灵魂契合后的喜悦。除了这样，Tin真的不知道该怎么办才好。

 

Can听着Tin用低沉沙哑的声音叫他“宝贝”，说爱他。他感觉很奇怪，心里的感觉很奇怪，麻麻胀胀的。Can甚至能感受到Tin的身体在微微的颤抖，但是同时他也能感受到埋在自己身体里的东西又胀大了几分。

 

适应了以后，后面的那种酸胀感慢慢减轻，取而代之的是一阵阵折磨人的痒意。

 

Can受不了的摆动腰肢，腿也主动勾上Tin劲瘦的腰。一开口呻吟声就再也藏不住了。

 

“呃~ Tin…Can…Can也爱你呐，嗯~ Tin，Can好难受…帮…帮帮Can…”

 

Can的声音有些哑，奶呼呼的，听的Tin头皮发麻。包裹着自己的后穴，紧致又温暖，甚至还在一下一下的收缩着…

 

Tin吻上小朋友的唇，本能的动作着，由浅到深，一遍一遍的尝试。

 

“嗯~”

终于，Can突然夹紧了自己的腰，双腿微微的颤抖着。

 

“舒服吗？宝贝”Tin吻着Can的喉结，感受着小朋友的吞咽。

“呃…舒…舒服，Tin~那里…还要…”Can抱着Tin的头，说出了自己的诉求。

 

Tin抚上Can挺立的前端，配合着身下动作着。一次次都撵上让Can止不住颤抖的地方，一次比一次重，Can的呻吟也越来越大声。

 

卧室里，交合处的啪啪声，粗喘声，破碎的呻吟声交杂在一起，透着无尽的暧昧和欢愉。

 

不知道过了多久，Can终于受不住了似的推拒着Tin的肩膀。

“Tin~ 呃…不要了…Ca…Can不要了…Can受不了…了…不…啊~”

Tin吻上Can微张着的嘴唇。不仅没有放慢速度，反而越来越快，越来越重。Can觉得自己几乎要被顶翻过去。

 

“Tin~ 啊…”

一声长长的呻吟，Can后仰着脖颈，挺着腰在Tin的手里释放出来。乳白色的体液溅到Tin的小腹上，洒的到处都是。

 

释放过一次的身体更加敏感了，肠道一遍遍的收缩蠕动着。夹得Tin受不住得在Can的体内射了出来。

滚烫的液体，烫的Can的肠壁都忍不住痉挛。

 

Tin埋在Can的身体里，抬手轻柔的拭去Can眼角挂着的泪珠。吻上了小朋友的唇，温柔的舔吮。

Can张着嘴本能的伸出舌头接受Tin的吻。

 

这个吻持续了很久，是性爱过后的温情，带着无尽的爱与怜惜。

 

Tin吻了吻Can的额头，从Can的身体里退出来。贴着小朋友的耳朵，说着最直白的情话。

“宝贝，我爱你”

小朋友累坏了，连眼睛都没睁开，只是伸着无力的手回抱Tin。

“Can也爱你”


End file.
